At the ATM
by Stunstar
Summary: KaiRay oneshot Ray and Kai get trapped together inside an A.T.M. vestibule during a power failure and to while away the time Kai suggests something quite unexpected...


I've just finished my exams and I'm back with a few fics to celebrate! This one had been on my mind during the entire week but I couldn't post it cos of the exams. Well I'll stop rambling so you guys can enjoy(hopefully) cos I really enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: if you haven't guessed already I don't own it

Oh and this fic is in **Ray's POV**

**At the A.T.M.**

We were walking back towards Tyson's dojo after having spent almost the entire evening at the mall. Needless to say Tyson had to stuff himself till his stomach bulged and now he was ranting off at top speed about something which frankly speaking I wasn't listening to, I preferred talking to myself inside my head as I'm currently doing, thank you very much not to mention ogling at my team captain whom I secretly have a crush on. I heard his voice yelling something again (by his I mean Tyson, you didn't seriously think it was Kai?) I swear he's so uncouth at times. Uncouth? Now where'd that come from? Note to self don't read too many of Robert's mails!

Uh oh Tyson better watch himself, Kai has that look on his face which reads- have-to-murder-Tyson. Now why is he looking at me like that? Oh dear I have that silly grin on my face again. Oh man now he thinks I'm weird. Who is that goshdarned fool who thinks Ray Kon is all sane and sensible, certainly not any person who can read my thoughts. Some of my random thoughts involve ravishing a certain crimson-eyed male, hey the guy's so sexy so sue me! On second thought don't, I don't think I can afford the lawyers.

Speaking of said crimson-eyed person is he saying something?

"-go ahead. I have to go in there" said Kai pointing to an A.T.M. vestibule. Figures, Tyson drained all of Mr. money bags' money in one meal. Wait that reminds me I'm out of cash too, Tyson's grocery bills drain most of my money. Now note how the word 'Tyson' is connected with the both of us. Weird don't you think? Now who exactly am I asking these questions anyway. Methinks I'm weird or maybe I just do it to distract myself from a certain guy who is currently staring at me like I've grown an antenna or something.

"Why are you standing there? I thought I told you to move ahead, I can come back on my own you know" said Kai. Now I won't pretend that didn't hurt. If I were him I would welcome the idea of being alone with Ray Kon, it's a privilege actually and what gave you the idea that I was modest?

"I have to get some cash myself" I replied trying not to show how tingly he made me feel. Tingly? God help me! I've become a lovesick fool!

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" that was Kai again and man do I feel like a fool. I felt like looking up towards the sky and yelling 'you are so unfair!' But I've already looked the idiot about three times in the last minute, so no sense in adding to the list now is there?

I feel so foolish drawing out such a small amount while he's stuffing his wallet. Hey, I'm not jealous or anything but I wonder what it would be like to be anytime-cash Hiwatari than work-and-save Kon. Hey that sounded like something out of a supermarket title. Scratch out what I said earlier, I'm _definitely_ weird which he'll probably agree to if he could read my mind. Which God forbid he won't be able to, okay I'll stop confusing myself now.

We were about to step out when the lights went out and there was a click and we were bathed in a red light which was for emergency purposes, I suppose. I went over to the door and tried to open it, keyword: tried. It wouldn't budge. I was about to try again when Kai pushed me out of the way, not too gently I might add, how rude!

From the frustrated grunt I heard I guessed he didn't fare any better at opening the door than I did. Looking out of the glass I noticed that it was pitch black, I guessed it was a blackout probably from some kind of power failure, when some automatic doors automatically shut themselves. I looked at Kai who had given up on the door probably realising what I just realised. Holy crap! My tube light finally flickered on, I realised something else, I'm trapped with Kai in an A.T.M. vestibule, alone, just Kai and me, me and Kai, okay I'll stop now I think you got the message, faster than I did anyway.

Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo? I think the sensible answer anybody would give me was to do nothing. Okay take a deep breath now, it doesn't matter if you are trapped all alone with the one person whose sheer gorgeousness makes you wanna swoon like a nineteenth century female dramatist. It doesn't matter-what am I saying? it does matter!

Wait I need to calm down or I'll go all weird again as if I wasn't weird enough to begin this evening with. Correction it's night now. Night? Oh my God, I'm trapped with him alone at night? This is serious. Okay just calm down, do something to take your mind off it. Wait a minute, do something? In an A.T.M. vestibule? Which has like three feet of space? Okay maybe not three feet but it's still tiny. Okay I have to do something before going paranoid.

"Um, Kai can I borrow your cell?" okay maybe you can give me a better idea before going all critical! Once again just who am I talking to?

"Why?" does he have to ask stupid questions?

"I thought I'd call Tyson and the others and tell them not to worry"

"You think Tyson'll worry? He'll probably be too busy stuffing himself from the food in the refrigerator scared that it'll go bad" point there.

"Why do you always have to talk of him that way" don't ask why I'm defending Tyson I guess the poor guy just needs _somebody_ to defend him, might as well be me, besides it's kind of become an automatic response by now.

"Hn" what a wonderfully articulate person I've begun to fall in love with!

"Hello? Tyson it's me Ray"

/ Ray what's up buddy? It's kinda all dark here/ I sighed trust Tyson to say 'what's up buddy?' when you met five minutes ago.

"It's 'kinda' dark here too, I think the city's having a blackout"

/Oh/ it didn't take a certified, lab tested and government approved genius to figure out that Tyson had no clue what that meant. I heard some talking in the background. It sounded like Kenny had figured out the same as me and was explaining to Tyson what a power failure caused.

/Ahhh I have to eat all the food in the refrigerator or it'll go bad/ Tyson yelled so loud that I drew the cell phone a foot away from my precious, delicate ears and his voice seemed to reverberate around the vestibule. I could almost feel Kai smirking behind my back. Damn it I hate it when the guy is right all the time. To think that he speaks a few precious sentences and they turn out to be correct.

/Sorry about that Ray, Tyson's in all a flurry right now/ I sighed, notice how I do that a lot especially where Tyson is concerned?

"That's okay Max, I only called to tell you guys that the stupid door in the vestibule locked itself so we are stuck here, so you guys take care and don't worry about us all right?" I guess I just had to add the last part considering that everyone thinks of me as a mother-hen, God I resent that.

/Sure thing Ray/

"Well bye"

/B-Tyson you spilled ketchup on me you jerk – how can you tell it's ketchup it's so dark! – whatever oh Ray sorry bout that Tyson's just being a moron as usual, bye/ I sighed again, looks like Tyson didn't have the common sense to light a candle. Tyson and common sense? Oh puh-lease, Tyson wouldn't know common sense it it called him 'chicken' and challenged him to a beybattle, and believe me that is saying something.

I sighed for the last time before shutting off the cell and handing it back to Kai. His hand brushed mine slightly. Now who cares if it's a blackout while you have Ray Kon blushing like a neon sign? Looks like it's going to be a long night, I might as well make myself comfortable, which opposed to what you might be thinking will not be in Kai's arms, though I _would_ like that. But for now I'll have to make myself comfortable on the floor, who says that the fates or on my side?

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking up at Kai who was still standing.

"Wait" oh what a wonderful answer! Why didn't I think of it myself? Okay I like the guy, a _lot_ but his responses can be pretty bugging, though I probably have to be glad I'm one of the precious few people who get a response and hence I'm able to enjoy listening to that heavenly voice and looks like I'll have to stop rambling to prolong an almost nonexistent conversation.

"I know we have to wait, what I meant was what do we do while we wait?"

"Depends" was all the reply I got along with a suggestive look from those crimson eyes. Suggesting what? Pray tell, on second thoughts maybe I don't wanna know or maybe I do, I'm confused.

"Depends? What's that supposed to mean?" he merely shrugged then sat down opposite me all the while looking at me with those eyes, I get the feeling he's up to something, oh if it includes doing unspeakable things to me I so do not have any objections.

"Let's play cards" he said drawing out a pack of playing cards. I stared.

"Since when do you walk around with a packet of cards in your pocket?" I asked and he shrugged. I really was curious if not a little incredulous when I asked that question the least he could do would be to grace it with an answer. Okay I'm still waiting for an answer… You live in a dream world, Kon.

"So what do you suggest we play" I asked tentatively and regretted it as his smirk widened.

"Strip poker" I gave a small squeak which is strange since I'm part cat.

"I don't know how to play poker" I managed to say, which is true since I've never played any games apart from beyblading. His smirk widened even more.

"Exactly" I stared, wait a minute _strip _poker? Now that was totally unfair when I have no idea how to play the game but if I declined he'd think I'm a coward. After all it's just a harmless game and if I have that as yet-unknown-to-me beginner's luck then I could watch Kai, whoa there, stop thinking things like that! Actually what's the harm in it when I spend uncountable moments thinking things just like that?

"Okay fine, I'll play"

"Come here" he said and I scooted over to sit about two feet in front of him. Sorry can't get any closer without letting him know what I felt about him. Or maybe I should risk it? Nah! I'm a total wimp when it comes to confessions. This is saying something when I would rather die than admit I'm wimpy at anything.

"I'll explain the game as we play" he said and soon we started playing. Looks like I don't have beginner's luck as I lost the first round.

"Looks like you'll have to get rid of the wrap" said Kai and I mournfully removed it and let my hair fall around me. That gets to be so annoying at times. Kai can be such a meanie sometimes; he's positively enjoying this but a very sexy meanie I might add. After I was done we resumed the game. If you are thinking he jumped me and ran his fingers through my hair while kissing me senseless then you are living in the same la-la land as me.

Two more rounds and losing a sash and shoes later I think I'm getting the hang of this thing. Mother of God! I won! I won? Seriously? I watched as Kai removed his shoes. Man why'd he have to remove his shoes first? Couldn't he go straight to the shirt? All right Kon get your mind out the gutter right now! Is it just me or did that inner voice reprimanding me sound like Kenny? Now that's just freaky.

Kai's looking at me funnily, oh we've started the next round and here was me rambling on to myself.

Oh please sweet God let me win again! Oh there is a God! I won! Too bad there isn't enough room in this stupid vestibule to do a happy-dance. Methinks we need drum rolls; Kai's removing his beloved scarf which has adorned him for like forever!

"You're taking all of eternity Kai" I said impatiently as he slowly I repeat _slowly_ took off his scarf. Good gracious he has a neck people! Well a guy does wonder when it has been hidden by that silly scarf for so long, I mean his neck is as gorgeous as the rest of him, like I needed to state the obvious!

"At least I'm faster than you were with your wrap" he snapped back. Now I resent that, doesn't he know what a painstakingly tedious ritual it is? People just don't respect the sanctity! Okay that's enough mind rambling on the hair and hair wrap saga, he's taken the scarf off meaning we have a game to continue. The power isn't back yet not that I'm complaining, I'll be just fine if I can get Kai to remove his shirt and…

"Looks like the shirt comes off Ray" said Kai with that suggestive gleam in his eyes again. Wait a minute what did he mean by that? I swear spacing out makes you lose touch with reality, what'd I miss? I looked at him confused and he raised an eyebrow.

"You lost Ray so your shirt please" oh crap I lost. Looks like I have to remove my shirt but luckily I have another T-shirt kind of thing inside it. Did Kai say please?

This is not good I lost again but luckily I have another shirt inside the T-shirt thingy. Hey it's going to be winter soon and I get cold!

"How many shirts do you have on?" Kai asked irritably making me giggle, looks like ickle Kai-kins is disappointed. He's disappointed? Hmm does that mean?... and since when did I start saying ickle Kai-kins?

Tonight I'm definitely on weird overload.

I lost. Again. No, I don't have another shirt inside that one; c'mon you certainly didn't expect that? Everything has its limits. Now Kai's smirking again, he does that a lot you know, makes you wanna say-'wipe the smirk offa your face will ya?' But he looks all the more sexy and hot with it so let it be there.

But this is getting serious one more loss and its bye-bye pants. Gotta concentrate.

Is this for real? I won! Finally my life-long dreams came true okay maybe not _life-long _but dreams nonetheless. Okay perverted dreams nonetheless. If you haven't guessed it Kai's taken his shirt off and unlike me he has on only one of them, for which I thank the Lord again and I certainly believe in his existence, God's I mean. Come to think of it, if Kai had lost the same number of games I had then he would be… well for all you dumbos out there he'd be totally nude and I'd…okay let's not continue that shall we? Not out loud anyway.

Now this game has reached a kind of serious climax. We've both stripped down to our pants meaning that the next person to lose would be the first to, well, you know. Dear sweet God let Kai lose and I'll never ever ask for anything else again well not for tonight anyway. Besides if Kai does lose I think I can guarantee I'll be pretty busy tonight.

I can't bear to look at my cards I- what the? The lights are back on! And what's that click? Looks like the blackout is over and done with and the door's opened itself. I got up surprised at the sudden brightness and my bare feet stepped on top of one the cards and- did you ever know that playing cards are slippery? Well they are and now I'm currently on top of Kai, a bare-chested Kai let me remind you. Methinks I deserve the place of prime on a christmas tree for all the radiance that I'm radiating.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you?" asked Kai. Was that supposed to be a joke? I didn't know Kai could crack jokes besides come to think of it the honest answer to his question would be a vehement NO! I can't keep my hands off you. But I don't think I'll risk saying that.

I got off him taking as long as I could. Hey, don't blame me did I mention that I have a crush on this guy since like forever? We got dressed of course, I mean we didn't want the next poor soul who came to draw cash see two half naked guys and have their imagination go haywire now did we? My hair was the main problem and feeling too lazy to wrap it up all the way I just tied it into a ponytail of sorts. I turned around to see Kai putting on his shirt, now that made me want to give out a dramatic noooooo with my hands outstretched, but I'll be declared a certified nut if I do that and I'll probably scare him away. We finished dressing bummer huh? And left. It was much cooler outside. I sincerely regret the power coming back on I mean I don't know if Kai likes me that way but it could have led to something couldn't it? Considering that _if _he didn't like me that way he would never forgive me for what I _would _have done to him had the power not come back on. Now we're just heading back, our relationship no more different.

I suddenly realized that Kai had stopped walking.

"What's up?" I asked stopping beside him.

"Just wondering who would have won"

"You of course, is it even something to wonder about?"

"hmmm So you wanna head back and pick up where we left off?"

"You mean the game?" I asked a little confused and what was with the hmmm? The next thing I knew Kai's lips were on mine but before I could respond he drew back making me give out an involuntary whimper of disappointment.

He heard it, smirked and said, "No. Pick up from where we left _that_ off" then he turned and started walking with me following with a big grin on my face and I don't care if it looks goofy, Kai likes me! And he is every bit as horny as me I can safely conclude so cheers!

So we walked towards Tyson's dojo, towards our shared bedroom where this time we would be voluntarily alone, voluntarily locked in and methinks that this time we probably won't need the aid of poker to strip…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay a nice long fluffy fic done, signed, sealed and delivered so pls review!

I have never played or witnessed a poker game in all my life so I'm sorry if there is anything wrong on that front.

Once again pretty please review even if it is just a word or sentence or a page long documentary! Any doubts pls let me know!


End file.
